Magneto
Backstory Magneto (born Max Eisenhardt) was a German Jew in Auschwitz Concentration Camp, his experiences there were the basis of his action in the decades to follow. He was a friend of Charles Xavier (around that time he discovered his mutant magnetism power) who would later become the founder of the X-Men, but parted ways due to their ideologies being too different. Some time later he formed the Brotherhood of Mutants as a mutant supremacy group which came into conflict with the X-Men a number of times, but has sometimes fought alongside them against a greater threat. Powers and Abilities Magneto is, as his name of choice implies, truly a master of magnetism. He can control all forms of magnetism, both artificial and natural. It is unclear, however, if he is able to draw magnetic force from outside himself, in which case he would be able to manipulate it over vast distances, or if he draws it from within himself. It is also unclear if his powers are psionic in nature, or purely physiological. It is possible that he merely focuses his power through his body. His power is, for all practical intents, boundless. He can even achieve certain tasks with his power simultaneously, such as completely assembling a complicated machine within seconds, and erecting a field of nearly impenetrable magnetic energy to protect himself from harm. Even as his primary power is control over magnetism, Magneto has also exhibited control over the electro-magnetic spectrum. Gamma rays, ultra-violet rays, visible light, radio waves, and even x-rays are all at his command. But manipulating other forms of energy is more difficult for him, and thus he mostly sticks with magnetism. Magneto has also exhibited the ability of astral projection and telepathy, and claims to be able to control other minds. If this is true, his capacity along these lines appears to be blurred at best. Another down side to Magneto’s power is that if his physical condition is dire, he cannot undergo the strain necessary to perform his abilities. Gameplay The basis for Marvel's Master of Magnetism is pure rushdown. Evolving from his basic Hyper-Gravity Tempest combos to his never-ending line of possible resets and infinites, his rushdown game is unmatched by any character on the roster. What he lacks in simplicity, in which he makes up for in speed and versitality. Magneto also packs the most launchers out of all characters in MVC2, though he's had some good nerfing in MVC3, he's still a threat. Netherless, he's often a hard character to fully utilize, but is very rewarding if one knows how to deal his cards. Magneto also has a special air dash that involves tapping two punch/attack buttons + any direction, which is the basis for several of his combos. In MVC2, this is used instantly when he takes to the air for usage of mixups(such as c.lk, jump then quick air dash downward to j.lk), but in MVC3, along with Storm this air dash tactic can only work well at the peak of Magneto's jump, due to the fact that Magneto lands quickly then he air dahses to the ground. Special Attacks *'Electromagnetic/EM Disruptor:' Fires a electromagnetic beam from his hand. *'Hyper Gravitation: '''Fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards Magneto. *'Magnetic Forcefield:' Reversal/Counter move, creates a brief forcefield to parry an incoming attack. *'Magnetic Flight:' Magneto takes to the sky, but is unable to block while doing so. *'Magnetic Blast:' Cross his arms in a Sonic Boom fashion to fire a slashing EM wave. *'Electromagnetic/EM Pulse:' Only in X-Men: COTA. Fires particles of energy from his hand, they drag the opponent towards Magneto if they hit, but are easily blocked. *'Fatal Attraction:' Pulls the opponent towards him. *'Repulsion:' Pushes the opponent away from him. *'Reverse Polarity:' Pulls airborne opponents to the ground. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Magnetic Shockwave (Level 1):' Magneto channels his magnetic energies into the ground, releasing a series of powerful energy columns that knock his opponent away from him with great force. *'Magnetic Tempest (Level 1):' Fires a volley of metallic projectiles in every direction. Can be done in midair. *'Gravity Squeeze''' (Level 3): Lifts up the opponent and traps them in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal. He then closes his fist, crushing the opponent with the metal and energy and dealing huge damage. Can be used against enemies at any location, but can be blocked. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Aerial forward tri-dash speed decreased slightly. *H. no longer causes untechable knockdown. *Total frames for L. and M. Electromagnetic Disruptor have been increased. *Reduced opponent block stun from Electromagnetic Disruptor. *Added new moves "Fatal Attraction," "Repulsion," and "Reverse Polarity." *Removed invincibility from Magnetic Tempest. *Number of hits in Magnetic Tempest (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. *Number of hits in Gravity Squeeze can be increased through rapid button presses. Tactics MVC2 *'Triangle (Tri) Jump' This is the basis for the Magneto rushdown game. It gives you a high/low game, as well as a mixup and crossup game. #Tri-jump in with a sj attack, forcing the opponent to block high. From here, you have a mixup game of either landing and attacking low, or doing another fast sj, thus attacking high. #Tri-jump backwards, away from your opponent, with a high priority attack. Allows you to run away and still attack. It also allows you to hit any approaching opponent, giving you an offensive defense, one that you turn into a normal c.lk, c.hp launcher. #Tri-jump over an opponent and to catch him blocking the wrong way. *'Anti-Air Assist' Using an anti-air assist such as Psylocke or Cyclops greatly helps to begin combos. Psylocke Alpha Assist- Psylocke performs her fierce Psy-Blade. Quick, high priority, knocks down for OTG Magneto c.lk, launch. Theme Song 300px Magneto's theme is a remix of his theme in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Magneto was the first official X-Men villian and was the fifth villian overall, alongside M.O.D.O.K., confirmed to appear as a playable character in MvC3. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Magneto will be reprised by Tom Kane, who previously voiced him in Wolverine and the X-Men and the video game Marvel Super Hero Squad. *One of his alternate color schemes bears a resemblance to the Ultimate Universe version of Magneto, although the actual color scheme of his Ultimate Universe appearance is an alternate costume as well. *It is unknown if he is a hero, anti-hero or villain, as comics, TV series and films show him as one of, if not all of, those three (depending on plot). But as in Marvel vs Capcom 3 he seems both as an anti-hero (where in his ending he makes Galactus former ship as a new place for mutants, both heroes and villains) and as villain (in intro he is on the side of the villains, attacking Ryu who is defenseless). But it is assumed that he acts as villain, because of Viewtiful Joe's opening conversation if he faces Magneto. Taskmaster and Sentinel are also counted as villains for Viewtiful Joe. * In the Episode 03trailer he is seen fighting against both the villains (Albert Wesker and M.O.D.O.K.) and the heroes (Chris Redfield, Hulk, X-23 and Arthur). According to the trailer , he might have a master scheme in all this aside from the plans made by the main antagonists, Wesker and Doctor Doom, possibly involving Crimson Viper. It's interesting to note, however, that there are no Capcom villains alongside the Marvel villains after Magneto seizes the virus, implying that the Marvel villains may have betrayed the Capcom villains. * Magneto's alternate colors are based on his Ultimate Universe appearance, his Mutant X costume, and one using the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 color known as Mag-F*cking-Neto, which gained memetic status through player Yipes. *According to the Intro Trailer, Magneto appears to be working with the villains although he fought both of them and the heroes in the episode 03 trailer. This may mean that Magneto is siding with the villains out of mere convenience, and that he is looking to further his own, entirely separate agenda. *It is possible that the Marvel universe in MvC3 is at a point in time during the Heroic Age. Examples include references to the Civil War's outcome in addition to Spiderman's newly issued Big Time costume. Although one of Magneto's win quotes (specifically the one where he defeats M.O.D.O.K. last) mentions the Brotherhood of Mutants, which he was a part of Before the House of M / Decimation story arc, so it's unclear. *Magneto's ending involves him taking over Taa II, Galactus's home. With it being larger than the sun itself, Magneto explains that all the mutants can cut all ties with Earth and live here, where discrimination of mutantkind would not exist. *In his victory quote after defeating Dante, Magneto remarks that that he reminds him of his son (a mutant with super speed known as Quicksilver or Pietro Maximioff). *Deadpool makes hilarious remarks of Magneto in pop culture. If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's infamous "Welcome to Die" line from the X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video. ("I just beat Mag-Freaking-Neto! Where yo curly mustache at?") *It is assumed that Magneto is paired with Arthur. Magneto has the power to control metal, whereas, Arthur wears a metal suit of armor. Artwork Magz.png|X-Men : Children Of The Atom 712828-magneto.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Magneto.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes magneto.JPG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors13.JPG Also See Magneto's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Magneto's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Magneto's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:Summonable Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Boss Characters